


Fight

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2B: Trouble in Paradise [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: first fight

"I just can't believe you," Jack says when and Daniel jumps at the unexpected noise. Jack is sitting in the half-dark, and Daniel obviously hadn't seen him when he opened the door. "You go out with Davis until what? 0200 hours? and then you come back here. You've got some nerve."

"We lost track of time talking," Daniel says defensively. "I dropped him off, and came back to your place because I knew we'd been planning to spend the weekend."

Jack crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. "Oh, is that what they're calling it now? 'Talking'?"

"What are you implying, Jack?" Daniel asks, tone dangerous. If the situation had been any different, Jack would have been horribly turned on by the look in Daniel's eyes, but right now he's too angry.

"Exactly what I said," Jack says, pushing up out of the chair and stalking across the sitting room. "I'm not blind, Daniel. I can see the way he looks at you, and the way you look back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack," Daniel says. For a moment he looks genuinely confused and frighteningly innocent, but Jack ignores it; Daniel lives by the "blue-eyed innocent" thing sometimes.

"You wouldn't know what I'm talking about; the two of you are too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anything else," Jack says, voice rising. "I thought this meant something to you, that _I_ meant something. I guess I was wrong, if you're already screwing around!"

"Why, you…You have no idea what you're talking about," Daniel says, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Why can't you trust me to go out for dinner with a _friend_?"

"I would, if it weren't obvious that it was more than that," Jack says heatedly.

"You stupid sonofabitch," Daniel says, "I don't need to take this." He wrenches the door open and leaves, slamming it shut behind him. Jack rests his burning forehead against the cool wall and listens to the sounds of Daniel's car starting up and driving away. Whatever Jack had planned, this certainly wasn't it.


End file.
